


Wild night life

by JamieVamp



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Viggorli Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieVamp/pseuds/JamieVamp
Summary: Who could possibly be banging at Orlando’s door in the middle of the night and why?
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2019 Viggorli Secret Santa





	Wild night life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masian (salable_mystic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



Orlando woke slowly. He felt disoriented for a few moments, not knowing what had woken him.

Then he heard it – *bam-bam-bam*

Someone was loudly banging against his front door. Bleary-eyed he groped for his alarm clock and only groaned when he saw it that it was three in the morning.

He grabbed his pillow and pressed it over his ears, willing whoever was at the door to leave him alone. As the knocking stopped, he sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

Not a minute afterwards, though, he heard a loud knocking coming from his backdoor. Swearing loudly, he got out of bed in the semi-darkness and stumbled towards his living room.

Getting closer, he finally heard a muffled “Orli! Come on, get up!”

He unlocked the door and ripped it open. “What the fuck, Viggo? It’s bloody two a.m. in the morning, what do you want?”

Viggo grabbed him by his arms and maneuvered him back into his bedroom. “Come on, Orli, I’ve got to show you something. Put on some clothes and let’s go!” Viggo had already grasped a shirt that was lying around and pressed it into Orlando’s hands. “Let’s go, Orli, let’s go. We’ve got to be there before the sun comes up.”

Orlando threw the shirt onto the bed and turned around, yelling at Viggo: “Are you fucking kidding me?! Peter gave us three days off for our Christmas break and you’re seriously waking me up in the middle of the fucking night to show me something. Have you gone completely nuts?!”

It was silent for a few heartbeats and Orlando saw in the dim light of the moon shining into his bedroom how agitated Viggo was.

Viggo swallowed loudly. Then he slowly took hold of Orlando’s face with both of his hands, gently pushing their foreheads together. “I’m really sorry for waking you up,” he whispered, “but I really have to show you something amazing. And I want it to be a surprise, so I really don’t want to tell you about it.”

They were both taking deep breaths.

“Please, Orlando, trust me with this. I just…” Viggo hesitated. “I was going for a hike close by when I found it. And, immediately, I was thinking about sharing it with you. It’s not much, I know, but…” He faltered and went silent.

Orlando sighed and caressed Viggo’s hands. “It’s okay. I should know by now how much you actually see – so many small things that we all don’t ever recognize as important. And it’s great that you thought of me and wanted to show me.” He smiled. “Let me just quickly get dressed and I’ll be right outside with you.”

Viggo nodded and went back to his car, leaving Orlando to search for some clothes and pick a comfortable pair of shoes. He had a feeling that “close by” for Viggo wasn’t really what he himself would deem “close by”.

~~~

They drove for about half an hour and Viggo finally parked his car on the side of the road. Before he guided Orlando to a small path, he gave him a torch light that had some red paper over its front. “The red paper is important so the animals won’t be disturbed if you shine the light on them,” he explained. “Please be mindful of where you’re going.”

Orlando heeded Viggo’s warning and followed close behind him. As he had suspected, they were walking for almost forty minutes before Viggo signaled Orlando to stop and stay quiet.

Viggo shone his torch light towards a small hole in the ground and kneeled down. Then he beckoned Orlando to come closer. Slowly, Orlando crept towards Viggo, crouching beside him.

“Take a look, Orli,” Viggo whispered, “and tell me what you can see.”

Orlando leaned forward a bit, shining his own torch light into the hole. “Oh!” he jerked back before Viggo gently pushed him forward again. “It’s… Viggo, there are eyes looking at me.”

He could hear the grin in Viggo’s voice. “Yeah, what else can you see?”

“It looks like… like a small dinosaur?” Orlando wrinkled his nose.

Viggo couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “It’s a Tuatara. Their history definitely dates back to the dinosaurs. And they’ve only survived in New Zealand.”

Orlando took a closer look and could see how immovable the Tuatara sat in his burrow. “Do you think it knows that we’re here?”

“Hmm, of course, it can sense that something’s going on. Otherwise it might be sitting right in front of the opening, waiting for prey to come by.”

“What does it eat?” Orlando wanted to know, still watching the Tuatara closely.

“It eats lots of invertebrates, frogs, lizards and bird’s eggs. But look at how beautiful it is.”

They sat in front of the burrow for a bit longer, Viggo telling Orlando about the Tuatara in a hushed voice.

Finally, he nudged Orlando. “Take a good look. I have a feeling we might not see one of these beauties again.” Then he led them back out of the woods, Orlando following him closely again.

They were standing in front of the car when the sun just started to emerge over the far mountain range. Orlando stopped and looked at the first light of day. Viggo immediately wrestled with his backpack, grabbed his camera and started taking pictures.

Orlando was fascinated by the multitude of colors shimmering in the distance. Then he heard his name and turned around towards Viggo – who pressed the shutter button right at that second.

“Beautiful,” Viggo whispered reverently and Orlando smiled. Viggo took another picture and Orlando closed his eyes. He heard a few more clicking sounds, listening to Viggo coming closer.

Finally, he felt Viggo’s breath on his own face and sensed his presence right in front of himself. He heard a murmured “Orli”, just seconds before warm hands cradled his face and dry lips touched his own.

Viggo kissed him gently and Orlando took a step forward. He let his hands grab at Viggo’s hips, pulling him that much closer.

For a few minutes, Viggo pressed closed mouth kisses all over Orlando’s face. When Orlando opened his eyes, he saw Viggo’s blinding smile and intense gaze. He grinned at Viggo and wound his arms around Viggo’s back, burying his face against Viggo’s clavicle.

Viggo hugged him, kissed Orlando’s ear and whispered: “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Orlando held him tighter and couldn’t suppress a small sob. “I never gave up hope that you might tell me that someday. I’ve loved you from day one and I can’t imagine living without you and your enthusiasm for absolutely everything.”

He pulled back a bit and saw that Viggo’s eyes shimmered suspiciously. They carefully bumped foreheads again and Viggo dove back in for another kiss.

After another few minutes of kissing, they had to come up for air.

“Please,” Orlando begged, “please take me home, Viggo.”

“Hmm, I will, Orli. And I promise you these three days off work won’t be wasted.”

Orlando giggled and willingly let Viggo push him to the passenger’s side of the car.


End file.
